Goldar
thumb Goldar (o Flydar en el episodio piloto) es un guerrero poderoso pero muy confiado que sirvió bajo el mando de Rita Repulsa y Lord Zedd . Por lo general, luchaba junto a Scorpina o Rito Revolto . Como su nombre lo indica, Goldar luce una armadura dorada con un casco a juego. Goldar es un gato humanoide. Con reminiscencias de un grifo, con ojos rojos y una voz grave. Se rumoreaba que al principio de la serie Goldar fue expresada tanto por Robert Axelrod como por Kerrigan Mahan y después del episodio Rita Seed of Evil , solo Mahan proporcionó su voz. Sin embargo, Mahan confirmó que esto era falso (ver Notas para más información). Los actores del juego que interpretaron a Goldar en el metraje de Sentai fueron Takashi Sakamoto para las escenas sin acción y Kazutoshi Yokoyama para las secuencias de batalla. En las imágenes originales, el actor era Danny Wayne Stallcup durante las dos primeras temporadas, mientras que durante la tercera temporada fue interpretado por David Wald y varios otros actores. Historia P re-Mighty Morphin Según las primeras conversaciones entre Goldar y Lord Zedd, Goldar sirvió a Zedd con lealtad incuestionable antes de ser asignado al equipo de Rita. Sin embargo, dónde y por cuánto tiempo sirvió a Zedd es desconocido. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Goldar lideró la primera invasión de su Emperatriz contra la Tierra . Sin embargo, pronto se enfrentó a los Power Rangers y fue derrotado por su Megazord después de una pelea intensa (que contrasta con su versión de Zyuranger ). También se hizo notable por decirle a Rita qué hacer frecuentemente (lo que Rita le dijo que nunca vuelva a hacer en "Doomsday", parte 2), y siempre prometió que se vengarían por los fracasos de sus esquemas, aunque en realidad no lo hicieron en el final. También ha sido llamado "tonto torpe" por Rita en "A Star is Born", y Rita la regañó vehementemente en "Happy Birthday, Zack", siendo llamada "inadaptada sin valor" y "dweeb". Este patrón también sucedió cuando Lord Zedd también fue presentado; además de insultar al ahora aparentemente incompetente guerrero de oro, a menudo culpaba a Goldar por sus propios fracasos, y tenía la costumbre de silenciarlo (y Squatt y Baboo) con frecuencia, razón por la cual Goldar no tiene tantas líneas en las otras dos temporadas que él hace en la primera temporada. Desde entonces, Goldar luchó contra los Rangers y sus Zords, creciendo un odio fuerte por Jason y Tommy , los Rangers Rojo y Verde, por sus continuas victorias en combate individual. Goldar también tenía un Zord propio conocido como Cyclopsis, una antigua máquina de guerra, pero este Zord fue derrotado por el Ultrazord de los Rangers después de una batalla prolongada. También participó en uno de los encuentros más memorables de Bulk and Skull con un monstruo, en el que Goldar (gigante) recogió un autobús con los dos matones dentro. Cuando Lord Zedd llegó a la luna, Goldar abandonó ansiosamente a Rita por su antiguo maestro, recuperando sus alas en el proceso. Como mano derecha de Zedd, Goldar dirigió muchas misiones para él, encontrando a Tommy (ahora el White Ranger ) una y otra vez. Cada vez que peleaban, el Ranger Blanco lo superaría, enviando a Goldar de vuelta a Zedd en desgracia. Cuando Rita regresó a la luna y se casó con Zedd, Goldar se horrorizó. Cuando finalmente descubrió que era una farsa, inmediatamente se dispuso a arreglar las cosas y le pidió a Finster que creara un antídoto para el hechizo de amor que Rita usó. Desafortunadamente para Goldar, se reveló que Zedd había llegado a amar a Rita por su cuenta, poción o no. Incluso después de que Rita dejara de lado sus planes secretos de usurpar a Zedd, Goldar todavía sentía una gran aversión por ella. A menudo emparejado con Rito Revolto , Goldar estaba disgustado por la estupidez (y el hedor) del esqueleto, aunque finalmente se convirtieron en amigos de todo tipo. Esto se muestra como cierto cuando Rito le dio un regalo de Navidad y él lo aceptó sin discutir. Goldar también fue esencial en el poder de Lord Zedd sobre los Zords Shogun , ya que derrotó a Ninjor , permitiendo que Zedd lo capturara y lo usara como una fuente de poder para los Shogunzords. Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Goldar y Rito colocaron una bomba afuera del Centro de Comando, pero fue desactivada por Alpha 5. A los dos se les dio un mapa del Sótano de los Centros de Comando (que Zedd encontró) e intentaron explotarlo. La bomba explotó, y el Centro de Comando explotó. Durante el caos, Goldar robó el Zeo Crystal con la ayuda de Rito. Durante esta mini serie, Goldar finalmente venció a los Power Rangers al ayudar a destruir sus Ninja Power Coins. Zeo Sin embargo, de alguna manera perdieron el Cristal, y sus recuerdos (y en el caso de Goldar, sus alas), y terminaron vagando por Angel Grove . Eventualmente encontraron Bulk and Skull, y terminaron convirtiéndose en sus mayordomos a cambio de comida y refugio. Zedd y Rita finalmente los encontraron y restauraron sus recuerdos (y las alas de Goldar). Regresaron con sus empleadores y los ayudaron en su intento de destruir el Imperio de las Máquinas . En el espacio La última aparición de Goldar fue en el episodio final de Power Rangers In Space, Countdown to Destruction . A diferencia de Rito, Goldar fue con Zedd y Rita al planeta Cimmerian para la conferencia de Dark Spectre , donde fue responsable de revelar la identidad de Andros al quitarse su capa. Más tarde estuvo presente en su invasión de la Vica Galaxy, ayudando a someter al Gold Zeo Ranger . Cuando la ola de energía de Zordon se apoderó de su ejército, Goldar probablemente fue destruido, reducido a una pila de arena junto con todos los demás que participaron en la invasión final, aunque su destino no se ve directamente. Alternativamente, posiblemente fue purificado a una forma humana como se vio con Rita, Lord Zedd, Divatox y Astronema, dependiendo de si era completamente malvado o si todavía tenía elementos de la humanidad. Personalidad A diferencia de muchos otros secuaces, Goldar fue uno de los pocos que fue capaz de defenderse contra todo el equipo Power Ranger. Conforme pasó el tiempo en la serie, el personaje de Goldar se volvió menos amenazante y más cómico, especialmente en el primer largometraje . Al principio era un luchador peligroso, ya que podía derrotar al equipo original en la batalla por sí solo. Más tarde, sin embargo, comenzó a perder su ventaja, y Jason le dio su primera gran derrota en el episodio Missing Green . Después de este punto, aparentemente era menos poderoso, perdiendo cada vez más a los rangers en combate. Cambio en apariencia Desde el primer episodio, Day of the Dumpster , hasta Lions & Blizzards , el disfraz Goldar se parecía a Grifforzer , su homólogo zyuranger . Esto hizo que su hocico se levantara cada vez que hablaba. Comenzando con Crystal of Nightmares, la cabeza fue modificada para que la mandíbula (o solo los dientes inferiores) se movieran hacia abajo. Este nuevo disfraz se utilizó para todas las imágenes filmadas en los EE. UU. En adelante, pero el ascendente Goldar aparecería en material reciclado en la segunda temporada. Además de los cambios en su apariencia facial, el traje revisado tiene un par de alas extendidas. Aunque se muestra a Goldar con la capacidad de volar en episodios tempranos, las alas del traje original se pliegan detrás de él y luego desaparecen por motivos que no se explican dentro de la temporada. En " El Motín, Parte I ", cuando Goldar inmediatamente se deshace de Rita al llegar Lord Zedd , el malvado emperador declara: "Tu actitud lánguida y lánguida me lleva a creer que me servirás bien. Por eso, te restauraré. lo que una vez fue quitado ". Zedd luego usa su bastón para volver a otorgarle alas a Goldar. Aunque fue visto con sus alas cuando estaba en el palacio de Rita, desaparecieron cada vez que crecía y continuarían apareciendo y desapareciendo a lo largo de la temporada sin explicación. Su última aparición fue en el final de In Space, Countdown to Destruction que apareció junto a Rita, Zedd y Finster. Categoría:Zeo Categoría:Mighty Morphin Categoría:Space Categoría:PR Villanos